It's hot
by Blood ErroR
Summary: —Qué calor.— Susurró Karma escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Gakushuu. —Es culpa tuya, imbécil.— Respondió Gakushuu con enfado —También tuya. —Cállate y a dormir. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y empezando a conciliar el sueño. Hasta que Karma decidió fastidiarlo de nuevo. —Gakushuu. —¿Qué? —Yo me refería a otro tipo de calor.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assasination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yusei.

* * *

 **It's hot**

Calor.

Hacía calor.

Muchísima calor.

Suspirando con frustración y abriendo los ojos con pesadez, Gakushuu gimió mientras despertaba perezosamente de su sueño.

Era horrible, esta calor no era normal. No podía soportarlo más. Los veranos en Japón y en su ciudad habían sido siempre calurosos y de alguna forma los había soportado, pero esa noche (por alguna inexplicable razón) era de lejos, la más calurosa que Gakushuu había pasado en toda su vida.

No podía moverse, respiraba con dificultad y sentía todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo y no tenía ni idea de por qué aún llevaba puesto su pijama de verano. A pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y se había tirado todo el día bebiendo refrescos, parecía que estaba durmiendo sobre un colchón hecho de lava en el mismísimo sol.

Sintiéndose desesperado, Gakushuu intentó mover algunas de sus extremidades, al menos para cambiar de posición en la cama. A su vez intentó pasear su mirada por la habitación con un objetivo muy claro: Encontrar el mando del aire acondicionado.

Sin embargo, fue cuando intentó mover un brazo para tocar su mesilla de noche, cuando se dio cuenta del porqué no podía moverse, así como del culpable del que esté a punto de morir de calor.

Akabane.

Como no, por un momento se le había olvidado.

Su queridísimo y benevolente novio había decidido quedarse a dormir en su casa aquella noche. Lo que significaba varias cosas:

La primera, que su padre le miraría con una especie de sonrisa condescendiente que no quería, ni llegaría a entender, pero que se la tomaría como una especie de aprobación a su relación con Karma.

La segunda, que tendrían que compartir cama, por razones obvias.

La tercera, que Karma y su infantil costumbre de abrazar lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance mientras dormía, le perjudicaría.

La conclusión de todo esto, es que ahora tanto Asano como Karma iban a morir de calor por culpa de los caprichos del pelirrojo y la extrañamente permisiva actitud de Gakuhou con este.

Así que, resoplando con enfado, Gakushuu bajó la mirada para observar a Karma con reproche.

—" _Malditos sean él y su calor corporal."_ — Maldijo en su mente.

El muy imbécil estaba ahí, disfrutando de su sueño sin tener una mínima idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Estaba tirado encima suya, rodeando sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo e impidiéndole que se moviera. Reposando la cabeza sobre su pecho, con la boca ligeramente abierta y manchando su camisa del pijama con la fina linea de saliva que caía de esta.

Y encima parecía feliz.

Aún con la boca abierta como un estúpido y babeando sobre su camisa, parecía tener una sonrisa de idiota que no se la quitarían ni a palos. Y mientras tanto, él tenía que soportar su peso encima de su cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y el insoportable calor que desprendía. Por dios, parecía una estufa.

Girando la cabeza con atención, Gakushuu paseó su mirada por la habitación una vez más para encontrar el preciado mando del aire acondicionado. Si iba a dormir con Karma encima, al menos lo haría fresquito.

Sus esperanzas de sobrevivir a la calor se disiparon cuando se dio cuenta de que el mando estaba en la oficina de su padre, completamente lejos de su alcance y sin poder alcanzarlo con un simple gesto de la mano. Claro, seguramente por eso se reía su padre, sabía de sobra lo que iba a pasar... Odiaba cuando tenía razón, que era la mayoría de las veces.

Genial, tendría que resignarse a morir o a mover a Karma mientras dormía. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor, ya que en cierta forma eran equivalentes.

Así que, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder, Asano se revolvió en el abrazo de Karma para deshacerse del agarre de sus brazos y no tener que sufrir aquella calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Tal y como él se esperaba, no funcionó. Pues nada más intentar quitar sus manos de encima, Karma frunció el ceño en sueños, se quejó por lo bajo y acabó abrazándole más fuerte, tanto que casi le corta la respiración.

Bueno, apreciaba lo mucho que a Karma le gustaba abrazarle mientras dormía, pero esa noche no era precisamente muy idónea para ser pastelosos y si no se deshacía de él en ese momento se iba a derretir, por lo que Asano decidió hacer un movimiento algo arriesgado, pero fruto de su desesperación: Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en distintas artes marciales, física y su propia fuerza, consiguió echar a Karma a un lado de la cama mientras se zafaba de sus brazos.

Fue un movimiento brusco y que hizo retumbar el colchón, pero Karma acabó tumbado de lado con sus extremidades en una posición bastante rara, mirando la pared y alejado de Gakushuu al menos unos dos centímetros. Y aunque Gakushuu permaneció dos o tres segundos expectante por saber si le había despertado, se calmó cuando volvió a escuchar la profunda y regular respiración del pelirrojo y alcanzó a ver su espalda subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad.

Tenía suerte de que Karma tenía el sueño pesado. Si no, a saber lo que habría pasado.

Suspirando con satisfacción, Gakushuu le dio la espalda y se tumbó también de lado, sintiendo al fin algo de alivio y libertad. Aunque el calor corporal de Karma alcanzaba su espalda, ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, por lo que podría conciliar el sueño mejor y podría dormir tranquilo.

O eso pensaba.

No llegó a cerrar los ojos ni dos segundos. Ni siquiera dos segundos. Para cuando lo hizo, Karma ya se había dado la vuelta en sueños y había pasado uno de sus brazos en torno a él, abrazándole de lado y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, esta vez babeando y respirando pausadamente contra su nuca.

—" _¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"_ — Pensó con desesperación.

Sin perder el tiempo y empleando otra vez su fuerza, acabó haciendo otro movimiento brusco para apartar el brazo de Karma y alejarse de él, de su calidez y de los cosquilleos que le producían sus respiraciones en su cuello.

El colchón volvió a retumbar y Karma no hizo ademán de despertarse. Perfecto.

—" _Ya está, a dormir."_ — Pensó con recelo mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Pues no, Karma no quería dejarle dormir.

Con un quejido lastimero, el pelirrojo volvió a darse la vuelta y a pasar otra vez el mismo brazo de antes por su pecho, atrayéndole de nuevo hacia él y haciendo que volviera a sufrir esa calidez.

Gakushuu se cabreó mucho más que antes y volvió a quitar su brazo con rapidez. Estaba empezando a cansarse y su paciencia no era precisamente la mejor.

Encima esta vez no le dio tiempo ni a darse la vuelta. Para cuando había apoyado la mano de Karma en el colchón, escuchó al pelirrojo quejándose de nuevo y acomodándose en su posición.

—No...— Murmuró Karma entre sueños mientras levantaba el brazo de nuevo con intención de abrazarle.

—Suficiente.— Declaró Gakushuu con enfado.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la habitación, seguido de una leve exclamación.

Karma abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar el repentino movimiento brusco y el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la espalda. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Pero que...— Murmuró confundido.

No era la primera vez que se dormía en la cama y se despertaba en el suelo, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dormido en el lado de la cama que daba a la pared, era un tanto raro que se hubiera caído desde allí.

Karma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras se frotaba la espalda y miraba a la cama con interés. Justo como esperaba, Asano estaba tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda y mirando la pared mientras acaparaba toda la cama a sus anchas, sin dejarle ni un solo hueco en el que meterse.

Era ridículo, pero muy típico de él. Tenía que ser el número uno incluso en el espacio de la cama.

Karma suspiró con pesadez mientras se aferraba a las sábanas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Después de eso, decidió volver a dormir aunque fuera en el mínimo espacio que Gakushuu le hubiera dejado, o encima de él, ambas opciones eran válidas.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que colocó una mano en el extremo del colchón para incorporarse y meterse en la cama, un fuerte manotazo por parte de Gakushuu le hizo apartarse y quedarse estático.

Primero: ¿Cómo le había dado ese manotazo si estaba de espaldas y no podía verle? Y segundo: ¿Enserio?

—Ey...— Susurro Karma con el ceño fruncido.

Apoyó la mano otra vez en el colchón e intentó subirse de nuevo, cosa que fue imposible porque Gakushuu le dio otro manotazo.

—¿Gakushuu?— Preguntó confundido.

—Fuera de mi cama.— Declaró Asano sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Qué?

—Fuera de mi cama.

—¿Por qué?— Acabó preguntando con enfado.

—Porque te aferras a mí como un koala y tengo mucha calor, así que hoy duermes en el suelo.— Declaró Gakushuu con mal humor.

—No puedes hacerme esto, me niego a...

Karma habría seguido hablando si no fuera porque Asano le tiró un cojín en toda la cara. Estuvo dispuesto a devolvérselo, pero cuando el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos violetas mirándolo con seriedad y enfado, tal y cómo le miraban en los exámenes y competiciones, supo que era mejor quedarse callado y salvar la vida.

Por lo que Karma aceptó ese destierro de la cama y se tumbó en el suelo con el cojín y las mantas, todo ello con un mohín en la cara y murmurando cosas inteligibles con enfado.

Por su lado, a Asano le importó bastante poco el enfado de su novio y al fin pudo acomodarse en la cama para dormir bien. Sabía que si Karma valoraba su vida o al menos algo de su orgullo, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de querer desobedecer su orden de no subir a la cama, por lo que se estiró sin remordimiento y se colocó boca a abajo para conciliar el sueño.

Ahora no tenía tanto calor y sumado a que tenía más espacio en el colchón, estaba más cómodo. Por lo que Gakushuu pensaba que no debería tener ningún problema en dormirse esta vez ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Pues no.

Inexplicablemente, aún estando más cómodo y sufriendo menos calor, a Gakushuu le costó dormir mucho más. No sabía por qué, ni el motivo de ello. Simplemente intento dormir durante unos minutos, dejando la mente en blanco y sabiendo que tenía que descansar por el montón de cosas que tenía que hacer el día siguiente. Sin embargo, acabó abriendo los ojos confundido, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba mal. Dio vueltas por la cama, cambió de posición varias veces, incluso le dio la vuelta a la almohada para poder reposar la cara en el lado más frío de esta. Pero nada funciono.

Estaba incómodo, no sabía por qué. Era cómo si faltara algo.

Y tanto que faltaba.

Entornando los ojos y mirando el hueco vacío de la cama a su lado, Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza. Era estúpida la forma en la que había acabado así y puede que hasta él se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir, pero no tuvo más remedio.

—Anda, vuelve a la cama.— Le susurró a Karma con un tono rendido y cansado.

Después de eso se escucharon cómo las sábanas del suelo se revolvieron. Karma se levantó con rapidez y sin ningún reparo se tiró de bruces en la cama, casi aplastando a Gakushuu, colocándose en la misma posición de antes y volviendo a abrazarle con insistencia mientras sonreía con superioridad. Gakushuu solo miró hacia otro lado y se dejó abrazar.

Ninguno iba a hacer mención de la extraña costumbre que habían adoptado de abrazarse por las noches y la forma en la que les había afectado, pues parecía que no iban a dormir tranquilos si no estaban seguros de que el otro estaba en sus brazos. Pero a pesar de ello, lo sabían. No solo porque lo acababan de demostrar, si no porque encima eran conscientes de que se iban a morir de calor. Todo por idiotas.

—Qué calor.— Susurró Karma escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Gakushuu.

—Es culpa tuya, imbécil.— Respondió Gakushuu con enfado, pero sin intención de apartarle.

—También tuya.— Dijo Karma con reproche.

—Cállate y a dormir.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, cerrando los ojos y empezando a conciliar el sueño, al fin. Hasta que Karma decidió fastidiarlo de nuevo, otra vez.

—Gakushuu.

—¿Qué?

—Yo me refería a otro tipo de calor.

Gakushuu giró la cabeza para ver la sonrisa pícara que Karma le dirigía, así como la forma en la que el pelirrojo frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Había que ser muy tonto como para no adivinar lo que el chico le estaba pidiendo.

Así que esa noche Karma durmió en el suelo.

* * *

Hola ~

Bueno, quinto fic de la karushuu week... Vamos poco a poco, creo que me muero, pero poco a poco. Faltan los tres últimos, que curiosamente son los más complicados de hacer. El tema esta vez era "Summer" y bueno, nada mejor que una noche calurosa de verano, digo yo (?)

Me despido esperando que os haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
